Solid State Devices (SSDs) can function as data storage devices utilizing non-volatile solid state memory devices (such as flash memory) to store data in a persistent manner regardless of whether external power is provided thereto. SSDs are sometimes used as an alternative to hard drives, which can have longer access times and may have other disadvantages associated with the mechanical nature of a disk. An SSD may avoid some of the known challenges of electromagnetic magnetic interference, susceptibility to physical shock, as well as general reliability issues associated with mechanical disk drives.
SSDs can operate on commonly available power sources, such as 110V and 220V as external power. If the external power is suddenly removed, however, the SSD may be damaged.